Ladybug Simulator
by raynmond white
Summary: Adrien Agreste es mio. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No me importa si tengo que matar a alguien para que se quede a mi lado. No me importa nada más. Nadie sabría apreciarlo como yo. Nadie lo merece. El es mio. No hay nada que no haría por mi sempai. El debe estar conmigo. El no tiene elección.


_No puedo sentir nada._

 _Desde que tengo memoria, he sido incapaz de sentir emociones._

 _Pretendo ser normal cuando estoy con otra gente, pero en mi interior, no siento nada._

 _Sé que estoy rota, pero no me importa._

 _Hay quienes dirían que debe haber algo mal en mí._

 _Sé que está mal no sentir nada, pero no me interesa._

 _Mi "pasatiempo" es fingir ser normal. Paseo en bicicleta, veo animes, compro mangas y videojuegos, e incluso finjo que me gusta el diseño de modas. Pero es una farsa. Nada de eso me interesa._

 _Digo que quiero ser diseñadora de modas, pero en realidad, no tengo ninguna aspiración en la vida._

 _O así era…_

… _Hasta que lo conocí…_

… _A él._

 _Mi sempai._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí algo._

 _Una gran necesidad._

 _Un anhelo._

 _Un deseo._

 _Ansias._

 _Fue como ver por primera vez color en un mundo monocromático._

 _Como escuchar música en un mundo silencioso._

 _Finalmente, entendí lo que significa ser humano._

 _Estar viva._

 _Soy adicta a la forma en que el me hace sentir._

 _No me importa nada más._

 _Sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Sé que tenemos que estar juntos._

 _Pero…_

… _No soy la única que está tras mi sempai._

 _Hay una chica que conoce a sempai desde niños. Una que está enamorada de él. Una que quiere alejarlo de mi lado._

 _Ella lo quiere, pero no de la misma manera en que yo lo quiero a él._

 _Ella nunca podría apreciarlo de la forma en que yo lo hago._

 _Ella no lo merece._

 _El me pertenece solo a mí._

 _Ella me ha enseñado una nueva emoción…_

… _Ira._

 _Quiero tenerla._

 _Quiero herirla._

 _Quiero_ _ **matarla.**_

 _No hay nada que no haría por Sempai._

 _No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros._

 _No me importa lo que tenga que hacer._

 _No me importa a quien tenga que herir._

 _No me importa la sangre de quien tenga que derramar._

 _No dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate._

 _Nada más importa._

 _Nadie más importa._

 _Mi sempai, Adrien Agreste, será solo mío._

 _Él no tiene elección._

 **Holiwis mis queridos lectores! He resucitado y traje (como cosa rara) un nuevo fanfic! Soy nueva en el fandom de MLB, así que: holis! Espero que les guste este fic, pronto traeré el segundo cap.**

 **Aquí les muestro el elenco del fic:**

 **Yandere-chan: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 **Sempai: Adrien Agreste.**

 **Osana Najimi: Bridgette Deveraux (apellido sacado de un libro).**

 **Kokona Haruka (como presidenta del club de cocina): Rose Lavillant.**

 **Capitana del equipo de natación: Mylène Haprèle.**

 **Budo Masuta: Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He visto que emparejan mucho a Yandere-chan con Budo, por lo que creí que Tomatito encajaría con ese personaje, aunque en este fic, será presidente del club de arte y no de artes marciales.**

 **Oka Ruto:** **Juleka Couffaine.**

 **Rival delincuente: Alix Kubdel. No sé, como que Alix encaja para este papel.**

 **Presidenta del concejo estudiantil: Lila Rossi.**

 **Presidenta del club de drama: seguro adivinan: Chloé Bourgeois.**

 **Maestra suplente: Caline Bustier.**

 **Enfermera suplente: OC: Victorie Delacour.**

 **Info-chan: Alya Césaire.**

 **Concejera: OC: Juliette Agreste.**

 **Ryoba Aishi: Sabine Cheng.**

 **Detective misterioso: Roger Raincomprix.**

 **Imouto: Félix Agreste.**

 **Sempai 1989: Tom Dupain.**

 **Mascota de la maestra: Max Kanté.**

 **Ese es todo el elenco! Bueno, creo que ya es todo. Esperen! Falta algo:**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, gritos, amenazas de muerte, sartenazos, ladrillos voladores, jitomatazos, pandicornios rabiosos, baldazos de agua, etc. ¡De todo! Somos flexibles. Pero las cosas dolorosas diríjanlas por favor a Masabobo.**

 **Masamune: oye!**

 **Callate.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


End file.
